


A Prank Gone Wrong

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 01:44:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean and Marco start a prank war, and When Reiner tries to put an end to it, it goes in an awkward direction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Prank Gone Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the Prompt: jeanmarco prompt: a prank war between the two   
> Sent by: eleventhwhovian

Everyone who had a brain knew that Marco and Jean were an item. They gave up trying to hide it a long time ago, now openly holding each other’s hands and, too many of the other cadet’s displeasure, kiss each other a lot too. It wasn’t really something that they had discussed, nor did they have a long drawn out confession. It was more like a slow cuddle and a frustrated kiss in the middle of the night, which resulted in some awkwardness the next day. But eventually the two started warming up to the feeling of being together in a romantic sense. 

The thing about Jean and Marco was that they were extremely playful, and sometimes it could get a bit out of hand. This led to the weeklong event that everyone made a silent agreement to never talk about again, seeing as how it made their lives hectic and miserable. It was the week that Jean decided to start a prank war with Marco, who no one knew at the time was a mastermind to elaborate schemes of embarrassment. These plans often included other people’s cooperation, and it being Marco, no one had the heart to tell him no. Besides, not everyone exactly ‘liked’ Jean per say, so it was quite easy. But none of them knew it would last an entire week, and most of those who had agreed wholeheartedly were sick of it by the third day.

It all started because Jean thought of the brilliant plan to steal Marco’s clothes while he was showering, along with his towel, and left Marco standing in the shower rooms naked until Reiner came in and found him half freezing to death. At the time, Jean thought it was hilarious, but looking back, realized not only how cruel it was, but how much trouble it had gotten him in. Marco got him back a day later though. 

Everyone knew because during breakfast, Jean came storming in, wearing the tiniest boxers they’d ever seen. They looked like baggy boyshorts, and his asscheeks almost peeked out of the bottom, his hips barely covered by the elastic.

“MARCO! WHERE ARE ALL OF MY CLOTHES!? These were the only thing in my trunk! What the hell?!”

Everyone knew Jean slept naked and found it to the utmost hilarity that Marco stole the opportunity to hide every article of clothing that he owned except a pair of boxers that had been shrunk during his first weeks here. He tried to ignore the snickering around the room as everyone stared at him in all his glory, screaming at a seemingly calm Marco, who was currently sipping at his drink trying not to laugh. 

“I don’t know Jean, they’re your clothes, so shouldn’t you know where they’re at?”

“Oh screw you Marco I’m borrowing one of your button ups! IT IS SO ON!”

He stormed out of the dining hall and back into his room. It was then that the week would begin to go downhill. The next few days were filled with stupid pranks like tying each other’s feet to the legs of their chairs, or putting chili power in their food, and one day Jean even recruited Connie to put food coloring in Marco’s shampoo. It was red, and didn’t do much except make his hair have a red tinge in the sunlight. But it was still embarrassing enough. They both thought their shenanigans were hilarious, but as for everyone else, they were getting sick of the yelling and seeing Jean burst into public places in compromising situations. 

They had a plan to get them to stop, but it was risky and was the type of thing that would make someone guilty if they had a clean conscience. It was around dinner on a Saturday that it happened, and the one reason why they all agreed to never talk about it again. Reiner suggested that they put something in their drinks that would cause them to feel sick or fall asleep. Everyone smirked with evil joy at the plan, finding it funny that Reiner, the caretaker of the group would suggest something so morally inept. 

But it all went downhill. After the blonde had brought the boys their drinks with the powder dissolved already, they both seemed skeptical that Reiner was even waiting on them. But they both knew he’d never do anything to hurt anyone and drank the stuff anyway. Everyone waited with anticipation as the boys both seemed to get sleepier and sleepier at the table, nodding off into their food. But Reiner knew something was off. Marco and Jean had pink tints across their cheeks, their hair was matted with sweat and their breathing was a bit heavier than it should have been. This was a prank gone horribly wrong. He’d given them the wrong thing.

“Hey, Bertl, what color bottle were those aphrodisiac pills in?”

Bertholdt turned slowly to Reiner, his eyes widened and his cheeks red.

“Um, orange, why?”

“I gave them the wrong thing. I definitely gave them the wrong thing.”

They both turned around to stare at the two boys who were now sitting a lot closer together than they had been a second ago. Everyone was looking at them, in fact, seemingly confused about their behavior. That night, everyone was hurried out of the dining hall before the end of dinner. Let’s just say that the two boys ended up yelling at each other for spiking their drinks with something that ‘made them want to fuck each other’s brains out’. After that display, everyone knew exactly what was about to happen, though some of them didn’t make it out in time to miss Marco turning into a complete savage, ripping Jean’s clothes off and throwing him against the table. 

So, to this day, no one speaks about the prank war between Jean and Marco that ultimately turned into the most scarring event any of them had witnessed besides titans eating people.


End file.
